sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kerli the Mink
"Go away." ''-Kerli the Mink'' Kerli the Mink is an intelligent, sneaky, and highly respected assasin of Northern Exia. She is also a prisoner keeper and trained theif who has never been caught once. 'BIO' Full Name: Athena Lolli Syrimaticous (see-ri-ma-ti-cus) or "Kerli Shell" Age: 15 (looks 19) Weight: (deciding) Height: (deciding ^ ^;...) Birthdate: May 31st 'Advanced Bio' Hobbies: Stealing, assasinating, designing clothing and buildings, fixing or buling mechanical objects Love intrest: (making his page, sorry ^ ^;) Skill/Powers: No powers, but is skilled with self defense and martial arts Likes: Flowers, stealing, getting away with things, family, freinds, any type of tea, clean areas, fresh scent, quiet places, organization (<---put correct spelling in the comments below plz ^ ^???thx) Dislikes: Dirty areas, smelly things, oddly colored things, mismatched clothing, fast music, loud noises (they scare her), public restrooms and pools 'Family' Father-Fredrick Syrimaticus Mother-Lollie Breau Syrimaticus Sister- Anne Syricamticus Brother- Thomas Syrimaticus Uncle(mother's side)- Edward Jones Aunt(mother's side)- Emma Jones Uncle(father's side)- Dedrick Syrimaticus Aunt(father's side)- Hattie Syrimaticus Cousin (father's side)- Ally Moon Syrimaticus Cousin (mother's side)- Percy Jones 'History' Kerli was born in the kingdom of Northern Exia (Southern Exia is an enemy). Her father was a doctor and her mother is a therapist, and they never had time for Kerli. So, for the two years of her life, she went to live with her Uncle Edward and Aunt Emma. Edward and Emma had also had a son, and his name was Percy. As babies (or toddlers? I'm pretty sure that's later), they were good freinds. But after two years, Emma had recieved news Kerli's mother Lollie was pregnant (<---correct my spelling if it's wrong). When Kerli moved back home to her parents, Kerli's mother had had twins, a boy and a girl. The boy's name was Thomas and the girl's name was Anne. Kerli lived at home with her siblings until she was 5. Yet again, Kerli's parents did not have time to take care of their children, so they sent Kerli, Anne, and Thomas to their Uncle Edward and Aunt Hattie. Edward and Hattied had a girl named Ally Moon, who was adopted. Having been alone with no one to play with, Ally Moon, Kerli, Anne, and Thomas became great freinds. Kerli, her brother, and her sister, lived with Ally Moon for 5 years. Then Kerli's parents finally decided they wanted their children back. This was the last time Kerli moved in with other family members. When Kerli, Anne, and Thomas, came back home, their parents were hardly ever at home. But since the three were older, Kerli could stay at home alone for long periods of time. Kerli raised her brother and sister until she was thirteen, then went to a girls camp. On her thirteenth birthday, Kerli's parents sent Kerli away to a girls camp. When Kerli got there, she was teased and messed with by the other girls. Until one day, Kerli was sick of everything the other girls were doing to her. So each night, she would sneak into the cabins of the girls she hated and shaved their heads. She was so quiet and sneaky that she got away every time. Kerli also learned to prank, and it became her favorite thing to do. When Kerli left the girls camp at fourteen, she had changed. She was now sneaky, intelligent, and highly respected among the other girls at the camp. While taking a train home, an assasin saw Kerli steal a cart full of food with ease in less than a minute. Amazed with the way she couls steal and tke heavy objects, the assasin invited Kerli to assasinate with him. In need of an adventure, Kerli join the assasin, who's name was Rei. After a few months of being Rei's apprentice and side kick assasin, Kerli and Rei fell in love. Rei had thought, because of Kerli's maturity and body, Kerli was about ninteen, the same age as himself. So two weeks after Rei's twentyth birthday, Rei asked Kerli to marry him. Kerli accepted, and they were to be wed. Three months later, after their wedding, Rei and Kerli went on their honeymoon. Rei had recived news he had to go assasinate someone for the last time though. Kerli went with Rei, thinking it would be easy. But it was not. Rei was stabbed in the chest, left dead in an alley. The assasination was carried out, but Kerli lost the love of her life. When she found Rei dead, she was nearly about to kill herself with the knife that killed her husband, when she heard cars zooming by. Thinking it was the police, Kerli carried Rei on her back to the cemetary. She buried her husband next to his family, and Rei's parents were next to him. Overcome with grief and dispair, Kerli creid herself to sleep next to Rei's grave. In the morning, Kerli woke up in a bed. A white mink lay next to her, cuddling her close. Kerli pushed the white mink off of her, panicking. The white mink said his name was Angelo, and he just wanted to help Kerli. Kerli didn't want to tell Angelo her real name, she she made one up. Kerli Shell (her real name is Athena). This became Kerli's most known name. Kerli decided to stay with Angelo for three days. But then Kerli got to know Angelo, and the three years turned into one year. On Kerli's fifteenth birthday, Angelo and Kerli confessed their feelings to eachother and had thier first kiss. Once Kerli was in a relationship with Angelo, Kerli became enemies with Angelo's sister, Stormy. For a few months, Kerli put up with Stormy and didn't hurt her. But one day, sick of Stormy's attitude, Kerli played a little prank on Stormy. Stormy was so upset she got up and ran away from home. This caused the seperation of Keri and Angelo. Kerli later became what she is today: a cold-hearted assasion. 'TRIVIA??? ISH???' *Oneheart has no idea if this is th 10th, 5th, 2nd, whatever character... *Kerli got her name from her favorite song's artist *Kerli's favorite song is not her theme song :3 *Kerli's favorite color is red *Kerli is an awful dancer, but an amazing singer *Even though she will never admit it, she knows getting married so young was an awful idea... *Kerli's first appearence was in Gem High:Year Two 'ROLEPLAYS' One: Gem High: Year Two 'EDITABLE' Relationships: Stormy Stormy is Kerli's only rival and worst enemy. Angelo Stormy is Angelo's ex-girlfreind, but she stillhas feelings for him. 'THEME SONGS' THEME SONG: https://soundcloud.com/jakazid/80kidz-pollarstars-turbo-tick-tock FAVORITE SONG: Kerli, Walking On Air RANDOM THEME #1: Gucci Gucci cover 'I THINK I KILLED KERLI THE MINK! LOVE QUIZ CHALLENGE!!!!!' Kerli: This is...really dumb. 1<3: Oh Kerli, you're going to love what you hear ^ ^!!! Kerli: Hmph. Honestly I don't care, I just have nothing to do today.... 1<3: OKAY FUN FACT, the character that you are most likey to love IS MAY FAV CHARRIE, MKAY. Kerli: Oh God, please no... HERE ARE THE RESULTS!!! Shadow= 13 points (yes, I took that many quizzes, even more than that actually ^ ^...I was really bored...) Scourge= 5 points Mephie-poo <3 <3 <3= 3 points Kerli: SHADOW?! ONEHEART WHAT THE F***?! WHAT DI YOU DESCRIBE ME AS SOME EMO KID?! 1<3: I only put what best fit your personality, and the qizzes say you love Shader-pants.'' And I know for a fact you don't think of Shadow as some emo kid''... *wink wink, nudge nudge* Kerli: *blushes*Ah, who gives a f*** what these stupid quizzes say anyways, I could never date Shadow, even if I wanted to... 1<3: Es okay, you will find love soon, IN GEM HIGH >:3!!! Kerli: All I ask is you don't draw a pic of me and Shadow and post it, okay? 1<3: '*troll face* No problemo! SAM QUIZZES YOU SHOULD TAKE FOR YOUR SANIC CHARACTER!~!!! This is for boys (sorry I couldn't find a whole lot ;_;): One Two Three Four This is for girls: One Two Three Four Five 'GALLERY Workin on it :p..... SOMEBODY ADOPT KERLI PLZZZZZZZZZ Hey peeps, this character is now UP FOR ADOPTION. The first person who claims this page can change anything they'd like about Kerli. bbbbbyeeeeeeee Category:Adoptables